Halloween Mischief
by A Wandering Storyteller
Summary: A little piece made for Kenza's Halloween contest! Vienna goes out to trick-or-treat with Elysia. Of course, she doesn't cound on one creepy dude with his own little gang...


**Halloween Mischief**

**Hi everyone!**

**Alright, so this is written up especially for DarkForestWolf. You asked for Halloween stories, and you got one! This is based off my other FMA fic 'Falling Away'. This doesn't spoil it much, other than a bit of Vi's past. So, without further stalling, enjoy!**

"Look at how much candy I got!"

Vienna peered into Elysia's bag, laughing at the large amount of candy she'd gotten.

"That's great Elysia!"

Halloween had come, bringing creepy ghouls and bountiful sweets. Vi had been staying at the Hughes residence for two weeks, waiting for any lead on her siblings' whereabouts. For the first time ever, her favorite holiday had almost passed her by. Within one week, the Hughes had decorated their house with cobwebs and carved pumpkins. Unfortunately, Hughes had to work for most of the day, and Gracia needed to stay at the house to hand out candy. So Vi borrowed a military uniform and went out with the fairy princess Elysia to trick-or-treat.

Elysia ran up to the next house, knocking on the door. Vi smiled as she remembered running from door to door when she was younger. The shock came when a man with a sword and mask came out next to Elysia, scaring the poor girl. Vi ran up and punched the man, knocking him down.

"Ow! What was that for, lady?"

"You scared her!" She fumed, "What did you think was going to happen when you scare a little girl? That someone would invite you over for tea? No!"

The man sat there, stunned. Then he gave her a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. Want a kiss to make it better?"

His question was met with a fist to his face. Vi huffed and sent him a pointed glare as she carried Elysia away. She stopped at the sidewalk, looking at Elysia's tearful face.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He's scary." Elysia put her head on Vi's shoulder. "I wanna see daddy."

Vi looked at the clock tower, "Your daddy might be home by now. Are you sure you want to stop trick-or-treating?"

She nodded, holding on to Vi tightly.

"Alright. We'll go home."

* * *

"Hey you two!" Hughes was at the door, holding a basket full of goodies out to them. "Trick or treat?"

"Not anymore." Vi looked at Elysia, "A certain guy decided to play a mean trick."

He took his daughter into his arms. "Who did? Did Elysia get hurt?"

"Oh no, Elysia was just scared." Hughes looked mad, "But I can't say the same for the guy. He may or may not be missing a tooth."

He laughed, looking at his little girl. "Good. Do you wanna go help mommy in the kitchen?"

Her frown quickly disappeared, replaced with a huge grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hughes laughed. "Vienna, can you stay out here while I take Elysia inside? Some other trick-or-treaters might come by."

"Of course." Vi smiled as father and daughter went inside.

She turned around, ready to greet the kids with candy. Out on the street, a little girl with blonde hair passed by the house. Vi gasped as she took a closer look.

"Jes?"

The girl began to run down the street, Vi quickly following her.

"Hey! Stop!" The girl turned around another corner, "Where are you going?"

She turned around the corner quickly, running into a dead end.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Where'd you go?"

Vi searched the dead end top to bottom and found nothing. There was absolutely no trace of the little girl anywhere.

"Great." She sighed, "Just a figment of my imagination, I guess. Better head back before they notice I'm gone."

She turned around, looking at where she was.

"Um, where did I end up?"

She wandered out into the streets, getting more and more lost as she took another turn.

"Great, this is exactly what I need. I'm lost in Central with no directional skills what-so-ever. Vienna, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"That's a nice name for a pretty girl."

She groaned, "Didn't I punch you earlier?"

She turned around, freezing at the sight of five men in front of her.

"Yeah. Clocked me pretty good, I'll admit." He smiled creepily, "But you're gonna pay for that."

She looked around, trying to find an escape.

Dead end.

"Too cowardly to fight your own fights, creep?" Vi put on a brave face.

The man laughed, his friends joining in. "I could beat you in my sleep."

"Oh yeah?" She pushed on, "Then what about a one-on-one? Just you and me."

"Yeah, why not? It'll all end the same, anyways." He threw off his jacket, relaxing himself.

Vi grinned as she prepared herself, "I haven't had a good spar in a while. This'll be fun."

She waited for him to attack first, knocking away his punch. He quickly readied another, hitting her face. She recovered quickly, dodging his next fist and clocking him in the jaw. As he stood there, stunned, she kicked his gut. This sent him down to the ground, grabbing his sides in pain.

"Boss, are you okay?" One of the guys asked, to no response but a pained groan.

"She hurt the boss! Let's get her!"

She tensed, prepared to fight for her life. There was no way she'd be able to beat all of them. Vi felt like a goner.

A gun clicked, causing the group to turn around.

"I'd back away, if I were you."

Hughes stood with three other people, knives out. The woman had her gun trained on one of the men, a determined look in her eyes. A rather large man with a mustache just stood there, and a man with dark hair had white gloves on and looked ready to snap. They all wore the same uniform, the blues of the military. Vi sighed, relaxing slightly. She was going to be okay.

"Step away from the girl." The woman said calmly.

The men looked at each other, unsure of what to do. One of the guys reached for Vi.

"Back off, we have a hostage!"

Vi sighed as the man held her in front of him.

"Really? I'm a hostage?"

She kicked him in the groin, causing him to let go of her. She scurried to the group, going behind Hughes.

"Now." Hughes said, glaring at the men, "You're all coming with us. I have a feeling that the prison has a few cells open for all of you."

"No way!"

The large man made his way to the front, looking at the group.

"Very well. I will now show you the art of capturing criminals that has been passed down the Armstrong family line FOR GENERATIONS!"

He ripped off his shirt, knocking each of the men out. Vi sighed again, finally safe.

"Man, I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Vienna Chase, what were you thinking!" Hughes scolded the girl, "Why did you wander off like that? You should know it isn't safe out here at night."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hughes. I thought I saw Jes running by, and I went to chase her, and then… I kinda got lost."

Hughes' expression immediately softened. Suddenly, Vi was picked up from behind.

"OH, SUCH LOYALTY! ONE CANNOT HELP BUT TO BE IN AWE OF SUCH DEVOTION TO FAMILY!"

Vi struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go… can't… breathe."

**Alright! I feel pretty proud of this. YAY! So, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy October to all, and to all a good pumpkin. :D**

**Bye!**


End file.
